


Unexpected Discoveries

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Revelations, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: When Daisy is rushed to Kingsman Medical fighting for her life, a discovery is made that will change lives.  Forever.





	Unexpected Discoveries

              **Unexpected Discoveries**

               ‘I didnae know, lad.  I swear to ye, I didnae know.’

Merlin watched Eggsy burrow deeper into Harry’s embrace, the young man seeking the comfort of his husband in his hour of need.  Anger boiled in the Scotsmans veins making his skin itch.  He wanted answers as much as they did.

Harry looked up from stroking his husbands hair, fixing his eyes on Merlin.

                ‘Does he know?’

Merlin shook his head.

                ‘I cannae say, but I doubt it.  Not quite his style to just walk away.’

Harry hmm’d and nodded, but Merlin could see the fire still lingering in his eyes.  Over the mans shoulder, Merlin could see through the little window in the door to the medical bay, his heart twisting at the sight of poor wee Daisy lain sedated on the too big bed.  Her tiny body was almost drowning under the tubes and wires that were currently helping keep her alive.  She looked so weak, so vulnerable that Merlin could feel the wetness prickle the backs of his eyes.

                There was nothing he could do to fix this.  No piece of tech he could tinker with, no piece of coding he could tweak to save the day.  He’d done all he could and now they just had to wait and hope.

                And Merlin was not a patient man.

He watched the steady drip, drip, drip of the blood in the IV, traced its path down the line and into the girls thin pale arm, and he tried to process the last few hours.

                Morgana had called en route to HQ, telling him to set up the intensive care systems.  Wee Daisy had started off with a sniffle but within hours it had turned into a severe viral infection, her temperature in the hundreds and her little body struggling to cope.  As soon as she was stable, Merlin had cross matched Eggsys blood, a precaution in case they needed further transfusions  for the bairn and the computer had agreed the half siblings were a compatible match.

                But it flagged up a better one.  He ran the test again, then a full diagnostic, then a further test, but each time the result was the same.  Dean Baker was not the biological father to wee Daisy as everyone had thought.  One of their own agents had done the deed then seemingly walked away none the wiser.

                A beep from his clipboard dragged Merlin from his thoughts.  He checked the message.

                ‘The plane is about to land.  He’ll be here in twenty minutes at most.’

                ‘Thank you Merlin.’  Harry said, still rubbing soft circles on his back as Eggsy sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

It was no wonder he was crying.  It was a lot to take in.

                Merlin looked at Harry, making sure to get eye contact before he spoke.

                ‘I _will_ get answers Harry.  I promise ye both that.’

Harry nodded his jaw shut tight and eyes wet with unshed tears.  Merlin has rarely seen the head of Kingsman look so defeated and it made him angry once more.

Percival Morton had some bloody questions to answer and Merlin would be the one to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of came to me earlier today and then just sort of wrote itself. I don;t know, but I think it needs a second part to follow on but I'd like to know your opinions.
> 
> I'd also be grateful for suggestions as to why the mystery takes place. I have a few ideas but it'd be nice to get some community feedback. I've been struggling recently to actually write and complete stuff so the fact that I have A) Written something I'm happy with and B) Feel good enough to post it is an achievement in itself.
> 
> I'm too sure on the title but it will do for now.
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback.
> 
> PDx


End file.
